Wind Chime
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: -AU-: They're Green and Blue. And nothing can break them apart. -Oldrivalshipping-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures Manga. What would happen if I own them? I dunno… **

**Title: Wind Chime **

**Character: Oldrivalshipping. **

**I did update this story on deviantART… but I want to show it in FFn too. **

**Remind you, any grammar errors are my faults as an author. I would be very honored if you figured them out... then I could fix it properly. Because I want to improve my skill. **

**Will ya? **

**Have a nice read, people.  
**

* * *

An auburn hair girl looked around her room with a tired look on her face. She could see her books, her clothing… everywhere in the room. And her mind was totally blank, yet so confused. She went down to the kitchen, deciding to look for something to eat. However, in her eyes, nothing looked delicious enough. Unconsciously, she looked at the calendar.

Only three weeks, and she would leave Japan. Only three weeks, and she would be in France for a year.

Blue wondered if she had regretted, but she eventually brushed that thought.

_ "Everything will be okay…"_ She thought to herself for the hundredth times.

However, no one could tell about the future, couldn't they?

…..

Being second year student for only two months, Blue had managed to startle her friends with her decision.

"Study abroad? One year?"

She nodded.

"Yes, and after 1 year, I'll come back…"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. Crystal had sent her a "you're crazy" look, which immediately silenced the girl. The blue hair girl huffed:

"Normally, people will go study abroad for many years or few weeks as exchange students. No one will go for A YEAR!"

"It's my scholarship, if you forget." replied Blue.

"Have you ever thought of consequences?"

"Yes, yes…" She mumbled melancholy. "The first thing I know is what happening now… You're lecturing me." Maybe Gold was right… Crystal had no sense of fun.

"And later?" A petite blonde hair girl named Yellow asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"I'll learn second year in France, then I'll come back to learn second year here again."

"What?" Sapphire asked, looking at her as if Blue had grown more one head.

Blue responded with a shrug.

"All of you will be my senior."

"Is that all?" Crystal glared at her. "Nothing more?"

"What else?" asked Blue innocently. She knew the topic that Crystal was implying.

"Never mind." Much to her relief, her friend sighed in defeat. "Are you sure that you won't regret?"

Blue nodded. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Yellow smiling knowingly. Sometimes, Yellow's silent comfort was very helpful.

But it didn't mean that she could tell him the news easily. She had prepared for the worst…

* * *

They met at their familiar spot.

"So… I guess we should break up." Green said, not showing any emotions in his voice. She didn't dare meet his eyes.

Why was she disappointed? She had prepared, she had known that she couldn't ask him to wait for her. Then why? Because… he said to her in his usually monotone voice? He told her to break up so easily?

She admitted it hurt than she had thought.

"Because I'm selfish?" She asked bitterly in a low voice, finally meeting his eyes.

He shrugged:

"I don't know…" His voice lowered "Perhaps… I don't want to be a burden to you."

His face was unreadable. And she knew the boy she loved, her worthy rival aced at hiding his true expression.

Gazing his retreating from longingly, she spoke:

"If someone is a burden, it's me…"

When she was in trouble, it was Green always helped her to overcome. Truthfully, she had no idea what she could do without him.

Just maybe… If he was always in her heart, she would be fine.

A sad smile appeared on her face.

And someday, he would find another girl, who would always be by his side, who would understand him and his anti-social personality. Someone really deserved to him. More importantly, that girl would never hurt him like her.

* * *

Whenever and wherever, Blue always tried to talk to her friends as much as possible. The balcony in front of her class suddenly became beautiful. Four girls could talk about everything in the world, commented about hot boys of their school's. Sometimes, Blue accidentally said that she would miss her matchmaking job, which made other girls startle and strangely nervous.

What was wrong when she did anything for love's sake?

And sometimes… she couldn't help but glance at Green's class, seeing his sleeping form or tried looking for his spiky brown hair in schoolyard.

Her classmates said that he usually appeared with Lady Platinum. She had been surprised, but then calmed herself down. If that person were Lady Platinum, she wouldn't be worried about him.

But… why did her heart ache so much?

She wasn't okay at all. She wanted to cry out loud. She needed him to be by her side.

And again, a part of Blue reminded her that their relationship had ended.

They were no longer in a relationship or rivals.

Perhaps… she was regretting.

* * *

The blue eyed girl looked at the red sky. It was getting dark, but she didn't feel like being in a hurry at that moment. The next day, she wouldn't be able to see the sky she knew, the house she was used to, the people she loved with all her heart.

She found it strange. She never thought that she could be depressed so much.

She was supposed to be in a bright mood with her mischievous smile. She was supposed to do matchmaking in the name of love. She was supposed to prepare for her flight the day after…

And the next day, the wind playing with her hair would be different.

….

Night was falling down as Blue made her way to her house. Truthfully, she wanted to spend time longer outside, but her parents must be getting worried now. Her leg felt too heavy to move, though. However, she found her leg almost froze upon seeing a silhouette contrasting against the street light.

Slowly, the figure came closer to her.

She knew who it was. It was too easy to guess. She was only surprised and confused. What was he doing there, in front of her house? His lips forming a smirk, then turned into a small smile. Green rarely smiled. Her heart beat like crazy in her ribcage… She missed his smile. She hadn't seen him smiling for three weeks, had she?

Green teased her:

"Well well, someone is too fond of wandering. Don't you know how dangerous the street is in the evening?"

Damn him and his teasing tone!

She asked, trying to hide her confusion, even though she doubted that he had already known of what she was thinking:

"How long have you been there? Why didn't you call me?"

And she found herself stupid. What was she asking? Calling her? Him? No way.

"I came here when your father had just come back from work."

So he had waited for her for almost two hours. Great, what kind of… friend she was? Making a friend wait for her that long in autumn?

She could feel her heart thumping erratically in her chest.

"You want to go without saying me a goodbye. It's very kind of you, Blue." said Green, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not." She immediately shook her head. "Come in." She gestured towards the door.

But Green still stood there, which made her more confused. After a long silence, she said in a low voice (even she felt disbelieving)

"I have heard that you and Platinum are pretty close…"

"Nothing much." He replied with a shrug. "She helped me with something."

"All students know… I'm happy for you…"

"They don't know anything!" He suddenly snapped. "Therefore, neither do you."

"Green, are you okay?" She asked uncertainly.

Green sighed.

"I'm fine. Anyways, I'm here to give you a gift."

"Gift?" Her confusion quickly turned into curiosity as she glanced down at the bag he was holding.

The boy cleared his throat:

"I haven't wrapped it yet, but I think it's better." He took out a strange looking object. It took her a moment to guess vaguely what it was. "I made it myself, so you'd better accept gladly.'' She turned to look at him, at his green eyes. "You must focus on learning. Trying not to miss me too much, will you?"

She laughed. He had just given her a wind chime. The sound it made echoed her ear, bringing to her some peaceful and comfortable feeling. Blue grinned:

"Thanks…I should have known that you're very sweet."

"Whatever… Pesky girl…" He muttered.

She couldn't help but widen her grin as she heard his nickname for her.

Without thinking anymore, she threw her arm around his neck, pulling him into warm embrace. Green remained silent, tracing small circles on her back as he rested his chin on her head.

"Thanks…" She repeated quietly, her face into crook of his neck. Neither wanted to let go. She could feel him tightening his grasp around her body. Her mind disoriented, the only thing she could sense was his scent, which always had a soothing effect on her. He didn't want that feeling to go away, she missed his loving embrace… And now she was being embraced…

She needed him.

"I'm sorry…" He said, a hand moving to play with her hair, another hand patting her back gently. "I should have never made such foolish decision…We're Green and Blue… nothing can break us apart, I believe…Pesky girl…"

"Yes… What are we? Green and Blue…" She smiled.

And still longer they hugged until the time faded away.

_Yes, what are they? A Dangerous couple? Worthy rivals? An interesting pair? _

_No … they're just Green and Blue. _

_With no power can break them apart._

* * *

**Author Note: I did a good job… didn't I? Because I think Blue somewhat out of character.  
**

**Give my review bottom a hug! Everything is welcome. **

**If you like it, review!**

**If you don't like it, review anyways!**

**Yes, please... **


End file.
